Bombshell
by Tigeroo
Summary: Challenge fic. Alex and Olivia just can't keep their hands off each other and keep getting into trouble.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

**Spoilers:** Not much, season 10, but nothing episode related

This is a response to a challenge on LJ, to write a fic based on a real recent article (no joke!) from the New York Times (unfortunately I can't post the link here):

_A 911 call reached the NYPD, stating that "a blonde was making mysterious noises by the courthouse steps". Unfortunately the caller had such a strong Australian accent, that the police understood "bomb" instead of "blonde". Emergency response teams acted quiclky, arriving at the scene within minutes. Startled by the sirens, the mystery woman took flight wearing little clothing._

_Witnesses report also seeing a brunette woman wearing a leather jacket near the scene. A pair of pantyhose and a bottle of tequila, the only evidence left begind, suggest that whatever happened was rudely interrupted._

This was just too good to pass up!

* * *

**Bombshell**

"Detective, Counselor, my chambers, now", the snide voice of the judge told the startled pair.

They threw each other a last desperate look and then followed the fierce woman, looking like two naughty schoolchildren on the way to the principal's office.

As soon as they had entered the chambers, a harsh "close the door" was issued. The livid judge went behind her desk, putting her hands on the table and sent the fumbling pair in front of her a stern look that would make even the toughest perps tremble in their boots.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, Detective? And you, Counselor? I have never in all my life and in all my time at this courthouse seen such appalling behaviour. This is a courtroom. A room where important decisions are made each and every day, where we decide over the lives of countless people. A place where the law lives. A time-honoured, one could even say, sacred, building. And you two..." She gasped for breath, momentarily at a loss for words.

Alex and Olivia were both flushed bright red, and the detective's ears had turned a lovely shape of pink. After the last trial which had ended late that evening, Alex and Olivia had been nearly out of the building when Alex had noticed she had forgotten her glasses in the courtroom.

"_Oh no, not the glasses of justice", Olivia had joked, and the pair had taken the elevator. When they had arrived at the courtroom, it had been completely deserted, everyone gone for the night. Alex had retrieved her glasses, putting them on her nose. When she had turned around, Olivia had looked at her with a hungry look in her eyes. _

"_What?", Alex had inquired._

"_You know how many times I've thought about you and these glasses? In a courtroom? You are just so sexy staring down the perps, and fighting the defense's smarmy objections", Olivia had replied, taking a couple of steps towards the other woman._

"_Really?", Alex had teased, throwing her girlfriend a tantalizing look._

"_Oh yeah, really", Olivia had confirmed still walking towards the ADA. "I've thought about throwing you down on that table, and showing everyone that you are mine. That this beautiful...", step, "intelligent", step, "sophisticated", step, "unyielding", step, "hard-ass", step, "ice princess who can beat all these little boy lawyers in a courtroom melts under my touch like ice-cream in August."_

_They had been nose to nose by that point, and after only the briefest moment of hesitation their lips had found the other's and Alex had been pushed on the afore mentioned table. _

_This was where Liz had found them when she had wanted to grab her forgotten pen before heading home._

The memory of what she had witnessed seemed to make the judge able to focus on the task at hand.

"And you two desecrated these honourable rooms by necking like two horny teenagers. Jesus, I'm not sure, I'll be ever able to look at the people's table again without feeling the urge to wash my eyeballs in alcohol. If I had come five minutes later... God I won't even go there... You are very lucky that I'm not your Bureau Chief anymore, Alexandra, because you would be pushing papers for at least a month for this. And I really should call Cragen, Detective, but I'm afraid that would mean giving the poor man a heart-attack. But consider yourself warned, Benson, if you ever put that hand under another woman's skirt again while on the clock, I will make sure you two spent a couple of days in a holding cell for contempt. And not in the same one, I'll promise you that. Have I made myself clear?"

A brunette and a blonde head nodded vigorously.

"Yes ma'am", two scolded and very meek voices promised.

"Good", Donnelly said, sounding satisfied with herself, and threw the two women a last menacing glare, "Now, who wants a drink?"

She used a small key to unlock the bottom drawer of her desk, retrieving a bottle of tequila. "Courtesy of Lena Petrovsky's losing streak at last week's poker game."

The detective and ADA stared at her as if she had grown another head.

"Please, don't look so shocked", she scoffed, "I really need to get that picture out of my brain... Besides, apart from the fact that I still feel a little physically ill at having seen more of one of my best former subordinates' underwear than I ever wanted to see, and my anger at your highly unprofessional, not to say risky behaviour, I'm actually glad to see two of New York's best happy. It's about time..."

The two lover's looked at each other, not sure if they had just entered a parallel universe, but seeing the genuine look on the older woman's face, they finally plopped down on the chairs in front of the desk, watching as Donnelly filled three coffee cups with tequila.

–

Two hours and half a bottle of tequila later, they were slightly buzzed. Olivia and Alex had told the judge how they had gotten together, and Donnelly had advised them on the repercussions they would have to face if their relationship became public.

The couple was just about to leave, ready to head home.

"Please take the bottle with you. I really need to get myself some decent Whiskey again, this stuff is making me blind", the judge said, handing Olivia the tequila bottle.

The pair said goodbye and left Liz' office. The older woman sighed and slipped out of her shoes. Those two were going to be the death of her. She opened the window and closed her eyes, enjoying the relative calm of the night and the sweet crisp air of spring.

Meanwhile two slightly drunk women left the courthouse, giggling like little girls.

"Oh my God, the look on her face, I was sure she was going to pop a vein.", Alex giggled.

"And then the 'Detective, what do you think you were doing?'. I mean, I think it was pretty obvious what I was doing", Olivia chuckled.

"And you were doing it so well", Alex purred, slipping her right hand in Olivia's back pocket.

Olivia dissolved into another fit of laughter, turning around to face the blonde woman.

"I have to admit though, it was a bit like being caught by your parents", Alex said, shuddering visibly at the thought.

"Yeah", Olivia nodded. "And for a second I felt like she was going to tell you to stand in the corner and me to get over her lap."

The lawyer's eyes sparkled. "Hmm, that would have been kind of hot actually...", she stated.

"Really?", Olivia squeaked, her eyes wide open.

"Well now that I think about it, I think we should go back immediately, I feel like confessing about that one time you had me against the one-way mirror", Alex smirked.

"Don't you dare!", Olivia exclaimed, grabbing the counselor's ass with both her hands, and pulling the other woman in for a passionate kiss. They kissed with abandon while losing track of time, until Alex finally came up for air, protesting when she felt nimble fingers reaching under her skirt.

"Liv, we're still in the courthouse. Donnelly will have our asses if she catches us again. Let's go home."

"Technically, we are on the courthouse steps, so not inside the 'sacred building' anymore, and we aren't on the clock", Olivia whispered, nuzzling the delicate neck, and pulled the attorney in a dark corner behind one of the faux-Greek pillars.

"Oh God Liv", Alex groaned, when the searching hand finally slipped inside her panties.

"Jeez, Alex, this pantyhose needs to go, I can barely move my fingers", Olivia grunted.

The blonde put the bottle of tequila down on the stony floor, helping the brunette to pull down the pantyhose.

"You see, still another reason why I prefer you in stockings", Olivia grumbled, tracing the revealed creamy thighs.

"I'm sorry I didn't plan on getting fucked on the courthouse steps while I was going through my wardrobe this morning", Alex snarked, before all coherent thoughts were interrupted by the detective's talented fingers.

–

Alex was still gasping for breath after an earth-shattering orgasm when they heard the rapidly approaching sound of sirens, and flashing blue and red lights replaced the stars the ADA was seeing.

"Oh my God, the cops. I'm screwed when they find me here, the boys will never let me live that down", the detective whispered in a panicky voice when nearly half a dozen of police cars came to a squeaking halt in front of the steps.

"We should run", Alex agreed, seeing all of her political ambitions go down the drain. She saw the headline flashing in front of her inner eye. 'Lesbian ADA caught with detective lover, public figure- public indecency'. Petrovsky would have a field day with this...

"Good idea, let's split up, I'll meet you at home", Olivia said, pressing one last kiss on the blonde's lips, before leaving her barefoot lover, who was scrambling to pick up her tights and high-heels.

"Liv, I swear, you are going to pay for that..." Alex muttered when the light of a police-issued flashlight caught her before the blonde followed her girlfriend's example and started running.

–

Judge Donnelly closed her laptop where the page "How to Talk with an Australian Accent" was still opened with a self-satisfied smirk, throwing one last glance out of the window of her judges' chambers at the flashing police lights. Naughty kids, that should teach them a lesson!

* * *

What do you think? Feedback feeds the muse!


End file.
